Konoha Cross Academy of Ninjas
by EternalDisasters
Summary: //SasuSaku// Sakura is the step-daughter of Hatake Kakashi, the chairman of KCA. When he assigns her and her childhood friend, Sasuke, to guard the school from evil. What secrets will come about of Sakura's hidden past? BASED OFF VAMPIRE KNIGHT!
1. Interesting First Day

**A/N: Please review at the end of reading this chapter. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Vampire Knight. I wish I did though!**

**XoXo**

Chapter 1: Interesting First Day

I walked up the big gates of Konoha Cross Academy; the Academy owned by my step-father Hatake Kakashi. You see, when I was little I was attacked by three rogue sound ninjas. But, when they were about to attack me, a dark-haired boy, about 2 years older than me, rescued me and single handedly defeated them. I was baffled by him and at the same time scared as he approached me. He took me with his deep onyx eyes and grabbed me by the hand and led me through the snow.

We arrived at the door of a white haired-man with a mask on his face and he took me in.

I had no memories of my past whatsoever. The boy explained to the white-haired man what had happened; he nodded and turned to me, "Well little one, what is your name?" I stared at him blankly, thinking. I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sa-Saku-ra Haru-no" I said in my tiny little girl voice.

"Hm… Well Sakura, you are very lucky! Sasuke here said if it weren't for the fact that he had to drop some things off here at my academy that you would have probably not even been here right now…" I shuddered at the thought of those three men. "Anyways, do you know how to get home? And why were you out at the middle of the night all by yourself?"

"I-I don't know! I don't remember anything!" I cried. The man walked up to me and hugged me. "Don't worry we'll find your parents." He promised.

Two years passed and no one bothered to claim me. Kakashi, the white-haired man, had offered to adopt me and I accepted it on the condition that I would keep the last name I assumed as mine. He agreed.

A year later Sasuke, the dark-haired boy who saved me, announced to us that his entire family had been brutally murdered. I was twelve when that happened.

He moved in with us for a couple of months until Kakashi's academy officially launched. In those months Sasuke changed. From the kind determined boy I use to know he became a dark sinister, cold hearted being. His favorite words became 'Hn' and 'Aa' and he started calling me annoying and sometimes to really bust my chops he'd call me pinky.

Yes, I have natural pink hair.

After the official launch we both went our separate ways. I attended day school with the rest of the girls. He attended the night school with the rest of the boys.

"Forehead!" I heard the voice of my best friend call out my name. I turned around to see her running towards me, her blonde pony tail jumping at different directions; Hinata and Tenten trailing behind her.

"Pig!" I jumped up and ran to hug her.

"It's been so long! I missed you!" She smiled, her blue eyes bright with joy. "How's Sasuke doing?"

Yeah I also forgot to mention the fact that after a certain age, I stopped looking up to Sasuke as an older brother but started developing feeling for him.

"He's OK. He passed by during the summer to talk to Kakashi-san for a little bit. Apparently they are really close to finding the killer of his family."

"I feel sorry for that guy." Tenten said.

"Y-yeah, h-he's been through a-a lot" Hinata stuttered pressing her fingers together nervously.

"Still doesn't give him a reason to be such a jerk to Sakura though!" Ino stated.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon we're going to be late for class!" The good thing about having your step-dad being the chairman is that you get to convince him to make all your friends have the same classes as you.

Everyone else nodded and I turned around to head to the gates when I hit someone's hard chest. "Sorry!" I yelled without looking up.

"Hn." It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here? You don't have classes until night!" I said bewilderedly.

"Hasn't Kakashi told you yet? Wow and you would expect you being his daughter he would. I'm the guardian of the day class or you might say bodyguard." That has been the longest thing he had said ever since the death of his family.

"Why do we need body guards? We are all ninjas!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke glared at her and turned his attention back to me.

"I really don't know. You're dads a nutcase." And he said something amusing? That's it! I reached his forehead and tried to check for a temperature. His temperature seemed normal. I stared into his onyx eyes for a moment, not removing my hand from his forehead. "What?" He asked. I removed my hand from his forehead. I felt a blush coming into my face so I looked to the side to hide it.

"You're acting weird!"

"Hn." Back to the one word answers.

"Anyways Sasuke, we would so totally love to stay and chitchat with you more but we really need to get to class. Bye!" saved by Ino. As soon as we left mobs of fan girls walked up to him chanting his name and proposing to him. I couldn't help but chuckle. Today sure was going to be an interesting day.

**XoXo**

Our first class was Taijutsu with Gai-sensei, a really weird man that wore a really interesting green jumpsuit. His nephew, Rock Lee, use to have a big crush on me last year but I lied and told him I was a lesbian. I hope he doesn't fail me because of that.

"Well alright youthful ladies! I am Maito Gai and I am going to be your Taijutsu instructor for this half of the year. You are going to learn how to balance your body, heart, and soul. Which will lead to success in all future jutsus you may want to learn." He said, "So when I call up your names I want you to come up and grab a scroll. This scroll will contain your first assignment. Upon completion you will be assigned a mission, if you fail to complete the assignment then you will stay with me and I will put you through a heavy workout session. So, Ashitori Yuki." He began to call out the names. I looked at Ino and she giggled.

"This class is going to be a piece of cake!" Ino always optimistic. No wonder we were best friends.

The list went on and he finally called out my name. "Haruno Sakura" I walked down the steps towards Gai-sensei. He gave me a scroll and whispered in my ear, "Your father wants to see you in his office. You should take your stuff. I have no idea how long it will take." He sounded…serious?

I nodded a bit scared and went and grabbed my stuff. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten looked at me with confused expressions on their face. "Where are you going?" Ino asked.

"Um…Kakashi-san needs to speak to me." They gave and inaudible 'oh' and I waved them goodbye.

The walk to his office was very long. The campus was huge! When I first moved in with Kakashi and Sasuke use to visit, he would take me walking around the campus.

"_Sempai! Catch me if you can!" I giggled as I sprinted away from him. Turned around to stick my tongue out but he was gone. When I turned back around he was right in front of me._

"_Gotcha!" He said and he started to tickle me._

Those were the days.

I finally reached Kakashi-san's office and I knocked the door. I heard a muffled "Yes?" from the other side and went in. There was Kakashi sitting in his big desk and Sasuke was sitting in front of him.

"Ah Sakura-chan, please take a seat." I took the seat next to Sasuke and waited for him to speak. "Well Sasuke already knows this, since I spoke to him earlier but the Hokage sent a message to all boarding schools to have someone guarding the schools for any sign of Sound nin. Apparently there was a breakout of about two hundred Sound Ninjas by Orochimaru and Kabuto and they fear they might be planning an attack. Since our school has very low staff and it follows a different system than others, I am making you and Sasuke guardians of the school. Sasuke will be the Day Class guardian and Sakura you will be the Night Class guardian," I nodded, "Well here's your badges" He gave us each a round cuff that you put around you upper arm with the insignia of the school. "You are dismissed."

Sasuke and I stood up and walked out through the door, "I'll walk you to class." He said and I nodded and looked straight ahead.

The walk to class seemed shorter than walking towards the office. Maybe because Sasuke was walking besides me. I reached up the door and turned to Sasuke, "Thank you." And I slipped back into class. I looked up at the clock in the class room and it read 8:25am. Just five more minutes before class was over.

Ino was obviously anxious to see me since she didn't even do most of her work. "So what did he say?" Ino asked with much intrigue.

I sighed, "I have to be a bodyguard for the Night Class."

"WHAT!" She yelled. Everyone turned and looked at us. Gai raised one of his creppy caterpillar eyebrows.

My face flushed red, "Keep it low will ya!" I understood she was upset. Night time at our dorm was our sacred time. But there was no way I could say no to Kakashi-san especially after all that he has done for me.

"Why?" I couldn't tell her. Only Sasuke, Kakashi-san, the rest of the staff, and I could know, but I couldn't lie to my friends either.

"You know to kick butt and extra credit." I wasn't exactly lying. Ino eyed me suspiciously but decided to let it go.

"Man this blows" She said.

"Tell me about it." The bell rang and we went off to our next class. The rest of the day went pretty fast and before I knew it, it was already 12:30.

We went out to lunch in the village and went back to our dorms. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I shared a master dorm. The thing was huge! Two bathroom, two big rooms, kitchen, study, living room and a dinning room.

Ino gossiped about the latest rumors going around school and about her crush, Shikamaru.

Tenten laid on her stomach reading magazine 'listening' to Ino at the same time. Hinata was bored in with intrigue and I was thinking about Sasuke.

"Hey were you even listening?" Ino yelled.

"Huh?"

"I was saying I THINK SHIKAMARU IS GOING TO ASK ME OUT!" She yelled. I gave her a confused look. That was completely said out of random.

"How so?" I asked.

"He just texted me! He told me he needed to talk to me later! To meet him up at the gates of the school at six!" She yelled excitedly. We all yelled with her. She had been crushing on Shikamaru for the pass two years.

"I'll go with you. I need to see Neji-kun anyways." Tenten said. Neji was a boyfriend of 8 months and he was much like Sasuke. Both prodigies, quiet, sometimes insensitive jerks. And the funny thing was, they hated each others guts.

"I'll g-go with y-you too!" Hinata smiled.

"Ah to see Naruto-kun?" Ino giggled as Hinata's face flushed bright red. Naruto was the annoying blond best friend of Sasuke. Hinate has liked him ever since she could remember since they did go to elementary school with each other. He also use to like me along with Rock Lee but eventually he ended up just being a very good friend.

"So it's settled! We all are going to the gates at six!" I chanted.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata chanted, "Yeah!"

**XoXo**

**So this is the first chapter on my new multi chapter! It is highly based on the anime Vampire Knight in the setting and situation, but other than that it is different.**

**I just felt that I needed to write something a little less serious at the same time of than my other story, ****Insanity****. I was seriously getting depressed writing that so this is going to balance out! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. As Night Falls

**A/N: Review at the end of the chapter. I MEAN IT!**

**xOxO**

Chapter 2: As Night Falls

It was getting dark out as we walked through the abandoned path. Everyone was offly quiet for being excited, or maybe it was because they were fantasizing about their guys. Hey I couldn't lie. I was thinking about Sasuke-kun and how now I would get to see him more often. Maybe because of this we can become closer together and end up dating and live happily ever after.

Oh god I'm fangirling!

Speaking of fangirls, we approached the gates of the Night Classes dorms. Mobs of girls surrounding it, blocking the entrance. What I could notice was that half of them were chanting Sasuke and the other half Neji's. I could feel Tenten tensing up next to me, I didn't want to look at her, because when she was mad, boy she look ugly!

The screams got louder as the boys approached. They couldn't even get the gate open so they had to hop onto the rails and jump through the other side; far enough to jump pass the screaming fangirls.

"Shikamaru!" Ino waved with a bright smile. Shikamaru looked up at her and smiled. Next to Shikamaru was Neji and behind them were Sasuke and Naruto walking next to each other.

"Wow the whole group is here!" Naruto said as he walked up to Hinata and I. Hinata's cheeks were bright pink and immediately turned bright red as Naruto embraced us in a hug. "How was your summer?"

"It was good" I replied coolly. I turned to Hinata and she looked frozen.

"Hinata are you OK?" Naruto asked concerned. Even though the airhead hasn't admitted it but he really liked Hinata. I could notice by the way he looked at her and how he was always concerned over her. Hinata felt the same. Speaking of Hinata, she was frozen into place and I had to elbow her to say something.

"I-I-I'm f-fine." She stuttered, turning her face away in shame.

"That's good" He smiled. I could feel Hinata's heart racing at a million beats per second.

Just then, Sasuke passed right by us not bothering to say hello; I turned around and watched him. "Hi?" I said with questioning in my voice. Sasuke turned around and acknowledged me. "Why in such a hurry? Class doesn't start until six thirty…"

"That's none of your business." He turned back around. His attitude was seriously pissing me off. I marched towards him away from the others, he obviously felt my presence since he turned back around.

"What happened to you?" He knew I meant the old him. The one that cared and I use to play with as a child. The one I loved and cared deeply for.

"People change." He simply stated. I couldn't argue with that. People did change and it's not like I can make his problems go away. He would stay this way until the killer of his Clan was lying dead in his hands, bleeding from every single inch of his body. Sasuke didn't care if he died doing it. He had become an avenger, something he had told me a million times already.

"Well you know that if you ever need to talk to someone you can always count on me." That was completely random and embarrassing to say. He turned back around towards the way he was going but gave me a "Hn" in response. I watched him walk away until I heard Ino scream. Alert, I pulled out a kunai from the pouch under my dark uniform and turned into fighting stance only to see Ino hugging Shikamaru in a deathly tight hug.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of coarse I'll go out with you!" She yelled with excitement alerting a few of the passer byers. I could see Shikamaru whisper under his breathe 'How troublesome.' But I knew he just meant her reaction.

"Oh my god Sakura did you hear what I just said! Shikamaru just asked me out!" She ran towards me. I gave her a slight smile in response, still a little upset over the conversation with Sasuke. "What's wrong?" Damn. Was I that easy to read?

"No." I lied, hoping she would drop it, but she didn't; she knew me all too well. "It's just Sasuke is still being difficult. I can't stand seeing him so hung over his family's death! It's been 4 years already!"

"Oh Sakura," She hugged me, "You have to understand, it was really hard on him and to know that the killer is somewhere out there living life like normal, with no justice being put. It's going to take a while longer for him to start recuperating. You just wait!" She smiled at me. I sighed, she was always right. Wait never mind, she was wrong when she said Sai didn't have a penis. After hours of stalking him, we had finally seen him change his clothes in the GYM's. It was a relatively a small package, but Ino was wrong.

"I guess, anyways I have to go. My duties await!" I said with much more enthusiasm. Part of me knowing I was going to see Sasuke. I was going to make sure of it.

**xOxO**

Night watch was getting dull; there wasn't much to do other than wander around campus. I had no clue where Sasuke's first class was and since all the buildings had a force field preventing anyone to read chakra, I would have to wait until the end of his class.

Half an hour.

I sat on a nearby bench and looked up at the starry night sky. The sky looked that it had millions of diamonds embedded on them. The moon was full and bright; just breathe taking.

It reminded me of a night Kakashi, Sasuke, and I spent when we were little.

"_Sasuke-sempai!" I whispered as I crawled inside the tent. Sasuke was laying down in his sleeping bag, Kakashi snoring next to him._

"_Hn?" He said sleepily as he turned his attention at me._

"_I wanted for you to see the stars with me! They look so pretty!" I grinned happily. Sasuke sighed and crawled out of his sleeping bag being careful not to wake up Kakashi._

_We left a note to Kakashi telling him that we went off to go star gazing, just incase he woke up in the middle of the night, which he usually did._

_We ended up at the top of a hill not far off from our camping site and laid out a blanket for us to lie on._

_I watch attentively at the sky awed by at the shinning stars. I never really went out as a child and if I did I never really noticed how beautiful the night sky was, so I was amazed. Sasuke looked less impressed, but kept his cool and kept looking at the stars with me. "Wow look at that star! It's so bright!" I smiled widely._

"_That's the north star. It's usually the first star you can see at night so it tends to be called the wishing star. Not only that but it's the North Star as well, so if you ever get lost you can use it for direction because it always points north." He stated as he turned his head at me. I was awe struck by his intelligence. Yes, Kakashi had home schooled me, but it was just basic ninja skills, which I mastered. He never taught me about survival skills, well at least not at the time, so it was good to learn something, especially from Sasuke._

"_Wow Sasuke-sempai! You are so smart! I wish when I am your age I could be as smart as you!" I was eight, he was ten._

"_Don't worry, you will reach my level and probably better." He smiled softly and I smiled back._

That was probably one of the last times I saw Sasuke smile a genuine smile. I really missed it.

I looked at the time. A minute before the bell rang.

Before I knew it the students were being let out. I immediately tried to sense Sasuke chakra, he was not far away. I followed his chakra all the way to the west building where he was standing in front of the entrance pretending to be listening to whatever Naruto was ranting about.

"Why can't they add Ramen to our menus! I mean its just…Oh hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted happily. Sasuke 'hned' which roughly translated to 'What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be guarding the school even though we all know its not necessary' in Sasuke language.

"Hey Naruto…Sasuke" I acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well technically guarding the school from evil ninjas but it got kind of boring so I went off to look for you guys."

Naruto smiled widely, "Wow that so nice of you to think about us!"

"But we have to leave" Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto glared at him, "It's only the first day of school! Who cares if we're late?" Naruto whined.

"I do." He stated as he started walking inside the building. Naruto turned his attention to me and gave me an apologetic look. I nodded and he left.

"So much for a little bit of entertainment." I sighed as I walked through the area. Just then, I heard ruffles coming from the tree and sensed a chakra presence coming from the same direction. I pulled out a couple of shuriken and launched them at the tree. The person who was in it moved to another tree just in time. I sprinted towards the tree besides it focusing my chakra at my feet to climb it. I reached the canopy of the tree and threw a couple of more shuriken at the tree besides it before jumping on to it. The person grabbed my arm and pulled it behind my back. I easily bent forward and launched them onto the ground jumping on to them. The masked person poofed and turned into a log.

"Damn!" I cursed. It was a diversion which meant. I turned around to see my attacker jumping from a tree, his katana sword in the air about to try and slice me, but I jumped out of the way in time.

I focused my chakra to my right arm and punched the ground below me, causing a semi-earthquake, as the earth broke below the enemy. My enemy used the risen ground to jump towards me but I used my quick agility to get out of the way and grabbed him by the arm. I tossed him in the air and threw a few kunai at him, one of them hitting their thigh.

When they hit the ground they poofed once again into a log. I turned around to see a katana mere inches from my face.

**XoXo**

**Hurray finally an update!**

**I was going to update sooner but I have mid-terms this week and a lot of bowling games so I haven't really been able to write much. Also, I am writing another multi-chapter at the same time called ****Insanity**** which I really think you should check out.**

**Anyways here's a bit of background information I thought you should know.**

**-Sakura is 16; Sasuke is 18. Ino and Ten Ten are 16; Hinata is 17. Shikamaru and Neji was 18; Naruto is 17**

**-While we are at it all the girls are Chunin**

**-All the boys are Jounin**

**-To graduate you need to become ANBU in your final year, which all the boys are at.**

**-Itachi IS DEAD. Someone else killed Sasuke's family.**

**-This is AU people!**

**Anyways I think that is it. If you have anymore questions just put them in a Review and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Get Any Colder, You Can Freeze the Sun

**A/N: I expected a few more reviews out of the last chapter but I didn't. It really disappoints me that I actually know that people are reading this but they don't bother just taking one minute of their time to review. Anyways I would like to thank **_**Naruto8ramen, kerapal bubbles, amethystblack061, Siah Yasana, and nightwish635**_** for not being lazy butts and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters of Naruto or the setting and plot of Vampire Knight. Everything goes to their rightful owners!**

**XoXo**

Chapter 3: Get Any Colder You Can Freeze the Sun

I expected for the blade to meet my face but it never did. Instead I heard a clash of metal. When I opened my eyes I saw to blades in front of my face, one belonged to the intruder and the other was Sasuke's. He smirked at the masked man and dropped his sword. Did he want him to kill me?

I stared at him in complete and utter disbelief. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Ne. Sasu-kun! I was going to stop you know!" I heard the mask man say in an upset voice. I knew that voice!

"Otousan?!" I yelled in disbelief. He removed the mask and the wig he was wearing, revealing his spiked up silver hair and the small mask that covered his mouth. He smiled innocently at me from under the mask.

"Ne Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" He hugged me. I honestly sometimes disliked his weird freaky mood swings. One second he would be completely random and hippie-like and then he would just turn completely serious like now. "I did it in order to make sure you would be able to defend yourself and I am pretty impressed but you still need more training." Kakashi-san stated. Sasuke looked amused by all of this.

"So that's why Sasuke here is going to train you for the next couple of weeks." That was something neither of us expected.

"What?!" Both Sasuke and I yelled. It was so loud that the sleeping girls in the Day Dorm all across campus were probably startled. Kakashi removed his hands away from his ears and composed himself, his eyes turning serious again.

"I mean it. Sakura, I know you had training with Tsunade-sama over the summer, but for this I don't think your medical ability will help. Sasuke, you are one of the strongest ninja in the academy right now, I would personally do it myself but currently I have been very busy with work and upcoming missions that I need to attend to. You understand, right?" Sasuke glared at him, he didn't have much of a choice since he was the chairman so he grunted in response. Kakashi-san smiled from underneath his mask and bid us a quick goodbye before poofing away in thin air.

"This is complete utter bullshit." Sasuke's tone was of pure hatred, it scared me a little.

Trying to calm the mood down I said, "It can't be that bad, I mean its just training. It could be like the old days when-" He cut me off.

"All you are going to do is slow me down. You pathetic useless girl! Why couldn't I just let those rouge-nin kill you and save myself the burden." He spat. Those words hurt me like a million senbon were stabbed in my heart.

I just stood there watching him with a blank expression. I was confused, completely confused. What could have caused Sasuke-kun to hate me so much in such a short period of time? I knew he found me annoying, but hate me to even regret my existence?

Tears cascaded freely from my eyes, my lips started quivering as I tried to say something but I couldn't find the words _or_ my voice to say something. Sasuke lifted his head to reveal to me one of his infamous glares before walking back into school. When he was out of sight my body couldn't help me up much longer so I collapsed onto the ground crying my heart out. I tried to avoid making any noise; I didn't want to catch the attention of anyone walking around. But eventually someone had to, and that boy had to be Naruto.

"Hey what happened back there? One thing I see teme running out of class, next he comes back with a murderous look on his face." He put his hand on my back trying to soothe me. I was honestly trying to hold it in but I couldn't. I needed comfort and Naruto was the guy for it. He knew Sasuke almost better than I did, maybe even more. He knew me as well. Yeah, he liked me a while back, but he was over it. He was like my new original thought of Sasuke. Like a brother.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and started to cry harder. He embraced me in a soft, soothing hug as he petted my back, "It's OK. Just try to calm down."

"Sasu-ke-kun. Kak-kashi-san t-told him t-that he need him t-o train me." I said between sobs, Naruto kept comforting me while listening, "H-he was angry a-nd and…" I trailed off taking in deep breathes in order to calm my self down. Naruto patiently waited.

"He wished death upon me." Naruto grabbed me from my shoulders and made me look at him. His deep cerulean blue eyes were wide open in shock and he was biting his lower lip hard before he spoke up.

"What _exactly_ did he say?" He asked, his voice a bit shaken.

"_You pathetic useless girl! Why couldn't I just let those rouge-nin kill you and save myself the burden."_ I recited to him. He immediately stood up, his fists clenched.

"That fucking bastard!" He yelled. One thing I knew about Naruto was that even if Sasuke was his best friend, if he was disrespectful to anyone, he would have his head.

"He's going to pay for saying that to you! That bastard won't be able to be a ninja after I'm through with him!" He punched right through a nearby tree, making a clean hole through it. He removed it from the tree to reveal splinters and cuts all over.

"Naruto!" I ran towards him grabbing his wrists, pumping chakra into my hand, I began fixing the shallow wounds. "There's no need for that. Yes, what he said did really hurt but there's nothing we can do about the way he feels towards me and violence is not the answer to this. I'll just have to try to ignore it." It was trying to convince myself more than Naruto.

His features softened and looked down at his almost healed hand, then back at me, "Next time he says something I will hurt him, got me?"

I lightly smiled, "That's all I ask for." I finished up healing his hand. He observed it for a few seconds and gave me one of his infamous grins.

"Wow! That training with the old hag really improved your skills! Thanks Sakura-chan!"

"No problem Naruto."

"So I basically just blew my last class, so want me to walk you to your dorm?" He asked me. I thought over it for a few seconds. But then shook my head no.

"Thanks though, I just have a couple of things to do before I head out to the dorm, you can walk me to the gate though." Not completely wanting to blow him off, he nodded. The walk itself was silent, yet comforting. Naruto had really changed in the pass couple years that I've known him. From and arrogant, annoying brat, he became the brother I never had, or thought I never had. He was just like me too. He never knew who his parents were, so we connected that way too.

We reached the gate a few minutes later and bid our goodbyes. I acted like I was walking to Kakashi-san's office but once he was out of sight I proceeded in heading to my dorm a little earlier than I was suppose to. The walk was comforting; quiet…peaceful. I opened my dorm room to find all the girls sitting around the dinning room table drinking hot cocoa.

"You're early." Tenten stated a bit bewildered. It was only eleven at night when I was supposed to come home at twelve thirty.

"There was a bit of a complication." They looked confused. I didn't know whether or not to tell them what happened with Sasuke and I. Not that I couldn't trust them, it had nothing to do with that. I was just afraid the girls would react just like Naruto, specially Ino and Tenten. But whenever I do have problems they give the best advice and they always confined things with me and there was a no secrets code between us. I guess I had no other choice, "Sasuke…wished death upon me."

"WHAT?!?" That was exactly what I was scared of.

"He was pissed of at me because he has to train me now, according to Kakashi. So he wished he never saved me when we were younger…" Ino and Tenten's faces looked bright red with anger. "Please guys, he was just pissed. I'm sure everything will be back to normal." They calmed down a bit.

"Seriously, Sasuke needs to take that pole off his ass. He is taking things way out of hand and is hurting the people closest to him." Ino stated. Tenten and Hinata just nodded. I sighed, she really wasn't going to let this go any time soon.

"Well guys, I'd love to stay and talk but I have to wake up early to train with Sasuke so I'll see you guys tomorrow." I yawned and stretched out my arms for the effect.

"Night." All three said.

"Night." I smiled and left towards my room and fell into a deep slumber.

_**Everything eerie around campus. The winds were at high speeds and rain began to fall from the dark, dark clouds. Screams were heard all around and fire spread rapidly around the buildings. I was just standing in the middle of the whole mess shocked and frozen as a few men started to march in through the gates of Konoha Cross Academy. Few of them spread around and started attacking random students. But I just stood there. **_

_**Why couldn't I find the energy to move? **_

_**A hand grabbed me by the arm, "Sakura! C'mon! Don't just stand there, fight!" It was Sai. I finally snapped back into reality and pulled out a couple of kunai.**_

"_**What's happening?"**_

"_**What does it look like? We are being attacked!"**_

"_**By who?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

_**I fought off a random ninja that attacked me easily by using my kunai to slice his throat open. More enemies were coming in through the gates; Sasuke was in the midst of them. I ran towards him, killing off some more enemies along the way. **_

"_**SASUKE-KUN!" I yelled. He smirked.**_

"_**Aa Sakura. You saved me the trouble." Before I knew it he was right behind me.**_

"_**Sa-su-ke-kun?" I asked confused, but before I knew it I was knocked out cold.**_

I woke up with a shock. It was six thirty-five; the sun was slowly rising. I panicked and looked around the room to see the girls sleeping calmly in their beds. '_It was just a bad dream Sakura, calm down.'_ The thing was that even if it was just a _nightmare_ it felt so real. The rain, the punches, Sasuke…

Oh crap! I needed to meet up with Sasuke in twenty-five minutes!

I sprinted out of my covers and quickly took a shower and got dressed in my training gear, which consisted of a short red dress, leg wrappings, my ninja shoes, and my head band.

I packed some of my gear in my pouch, brushed my teeth and hair and ran out of my dorm towards the training grounds. As I expected Sasuke was already there throwing kunai at a target. Bull's eye.

He turned around and gave me an irritated grunt, "You are twenty minutes late." He stated. I bowed down apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I forgot to set my alarm!" He ignored me but threw a kunai at me which I easily dodged. This was his way of saying that we are sparring.

I got into battle stance as he quickly approached me launching a few kicks and punches at me. I had difficulty catching up with his fast speed and received a few blows. I backed away quickly and ran towards a tree, using the momentum, I jumped of it and threw a couple of kunai at him. He instantly disappeared but I felt his chakra presence behind me. I curled up into a ball falling faster in the ground and pulled out some shuriken and threw them at his free falling form. As I expected it turned into a log.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" I heard from behind me. I jumped out of the way and tried to best avoid his attack. Unfortunately, some of the fire ricochet and gave some minor burns to my legs. It hurt badly, but I couldn't let Sasuke see me as such a weakling.

I pumped chakra into my hands and quickly smashed the ground below us. Sharp pieces of ground headed his way quickly. Most he avoided but some of them gave him a few shallow cuts. I didn't lose any time before quickly running towards him, a kunai at hand. He swiftly moved out of the way, grabbed by hand and twisted it behind my back

"That was a very bad mistake." He kicked my back and I stumbled on the ground, scraping my burns. It hurt really badly. I tried to stand up again but he kicked me again and I rolled back, weak and defenseless.

He stared down at me, "You are weak and not worth my time to train. I'm surprised you were even promoted to Chuunin. If it were me, I would have left you as a Genin."

I tried hard to smile, "What happened to the Sasuke who use to encourage me?"

"_Don't worry Sakura. Try harder next time!" He held out his hand and he helped me from my fallen state. We had been training for a few hours as he was trying to teach me a technique his older brother, Itachi, had just taught him that made his father recognize him as an Uchiha. He told me I was a little too young but he was sure that with hard work and determination, I would master it in no time._

_I nodded happily and continued to train with him._

That was the same technique he had preformed just moments ago. I quickly did the hands seals and before he had time to react it blasted at him, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" I yelled.

He stumbled back. When the fire cleared Sasuke just stood there standing without a scratch on him. I put all my power and might in that attack and there was nothing on him! "You're dismissed." He stated. What? That was really quick; we had just started a couple of minutes ago. As if reading my mind he added, "I have better things to do than sparing with an incompatible opponent."

"But Sasuke-kun…"

He averted his eyes from me, "I said you are dismissed."

"Can I at least heal your wounds?" They weren't many, but at least if I healed them there wouldn't be any scarring. He nodded and approached me pulling out first his arms. I pumped chakra in my hand and started healing his wounds. I felt his gaze upon me as I healed him, and I tried really hard to fight the blush that was coming. I finished up working up on his arms and went on to fix the small scratch on his cheek. That's when it really got awkward.

I tried my best not to look at him in the eyes but eventually it was too hard on me and I saw him look at me, _like the old Sasuke._ I think he noticed that I was done healing him so he backed away gently, still avoiding my gaze. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left.

That was the first time I had seen the old Sasuke in a very long time. The way he looked at me was in a way that showed that he actually cared. The way his voice changed from completely angry to calm, reassured me that the old Sasuke was really there but just needed time to break out of that cold shell of his.

I smiled at the thought.

**XoXo**

**Woah guys the longest chapter I have ever written for anything! Because of this you should really review! Their might be some grammatical errors in this chapter since I did not bother editing it, but I will soon.**

**Please give me your thoughts and review!**


	4. Goal: Retreving Memories

**A/N: I have 11 alerters. I want you all to review this chapter or no update, fair? Also, I haven't edited this chapter. Got lazy, but I'll do it tomorrow, so please excuse the possibility of a million grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah…**

**XoXo**

Chapter 4: Goal: Retrieve My Memories

The rest of the day went by slowly. Naruto, trying to lighten my mood, invited me to go to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar in town with him and a couple of his buddies, Sasuke not included. I gladly accepted and took the girls with me as well.

The huge group consisted of a couple of my close friends and a few people I just simply recognized, like Kiba and Chouji.

"So they were like 'No dogs in the dorms' and I'm like fuck you asshole, if you want to be decapacitated by Akamaru, then go ahead tell that to his face!' and Akamaru here was like growling at him and the guy like literally like took a crap on himself on went running," Kiba attempted at a joke. I never really have spoken to Kiba, only once before the end of the year last year that Naruto had attempted to throw a party inside the Night Dorm while Kakashi-san was out on a mission. Unfortunately, he came back early and found out about it, so mid way through the party everyone had to leave. Kiba and I were both talking about how idiotic he was and how we were going to be so busted because of him. Through that conversation he was a nice guy, a bit perverted, corny, but in general he was nice.

Chouji on the other hand and never spoken to. He was a bit of a troublemaker since he had short temper when people called him fat, and that happened often. So, I would see him in Kakashi-san's office a lot.

We reached Ichiraku's and everyone filled in all the seats. Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of the bar, was surprised to see such a big group but smiled in delight. "Ayame! I am going to need some help here!" He yelled out for his daughter.

"It's OK old man!" Naruto called out, "Sakura-chan here had an awesome idea and made us write down what we can't in this piece of paper," He pulled out a gum wrapper instead. He hesitantly searched through all the pockets of his casual orange jacket and matching pants. He didn't find anything. Fortunately, I was smart enough to re-write all of the orders neatly in another piece of paper just incase that had happened. I smiled lightly at Teuchi and handed him the neatly folded paper.

"Thought I'd make life easier for you," I said.

He smiled in gratitude, "Thank you Sakura-chan." And he went to the kitchen to work with his daughter to get the orders up.

"So I heard you're training with Uchiha." Shikamaru said trying to start off a conversation which was very weird on his part. I just nodded.

"Oh yeah, how was it today Sakura?" Ino asked jumping into the conversation.

I tried to put up my best smile, "It was great, just a couple of burns and bruises, nothing I couldn't really fix up." Shikamaru fully believed me but Ino had a hint of doubt on her face, though she decided to drop it and not ask me any further questions.

The subject then switched dramatically, the guys were talking about well guy stuff, and the girls and I talked about rumors going around the school. It was funny how it was just a day and a half and there was already loads of shit going around and of course Ino knew every single detail of it. "So I heard this morning that some girl skipped class and tried to sneak into the Night Dorm and get into Sasuke's room expecting him to be there sleeping. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was guarding the Day Class and he caught her in the act…and what from a few sources tell me…it was Karin!" We all started laughing hysterically.

Karin was the leader of all Sasuke fan girls. She's been constantly obsessed with him since the girls we entered school two years ago. Since she knew I grew up with him and at the time looked up to him as a brother she tried to be friends with me, also the fact that I was the chairman's stepdaughter for her was an added bonus. Everything was OK for the first few days of being friends but then all she talked about was about Sasuke. She kept asking me personal questions about him then to really weird and perverted ones, one of them which was so bad I ended things there by slapping her right across the face. Since that day I was public enemy number one for her even worst after she found out I had feeling for him to.

"_Hey Sakura!" The red headed girl ran joyfully towards me. I had only known the girl for a week and she already was irritating me to death._

"_Hey Karin." I tried to be as nice and sweet to her, deep down inside I really wanted to strangle her._

"_So I have a few more questions to ask…if you don't mind" She smiled fakely. I gave her the same fake smile._

"_Of course!" I really wanted to say, 'Hell no bitch! Go get a life or go find another guy to obsess with! I heard Shino had a lack of fan girls!'_

"_Well boxers of briefs? Wait no! Even better! How big is his-" That was it! I smacked her right in the face before she could say anything more. Her face turned redder than the mark I had just left her._

"_You fucking bitch! You will pay for that! I will deeply make sure of that!" she stomped of._

I chuckled even more to myself at the reminisce of back then. It seemed to be happing a lot lately…maybe if I thought hard enough I could get something out of my past.

I tried.

Nothing happened.

The girls all blinked at me in response and I waved them of as if nothing was the matter with me. They were a bit doubtful but Teuchi and Ayame came in with everyone's orders.

Naruto had ordered four bowls of miso ramen and finished before anyone finished their first bowl. "More please!" He yelled in pure glee. Naruto hadn't been in Konoha for a while. Just like me he had went off to train with one of the three legendary Sanin, Jiraiya, over the summer for the second time. Which kind of thinking about it, I hadn't asked him about his trip

"Hey Naruto?" I asked. He looked up from his bowl his mouth full of noodles, "How was your trip with Jiraiya-san?" He slurped up the remaining noodles and set the bowl down.

"It was awesome! I learn all sorts of new tricks! I can't wait to be put on a mission!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"T-that's great N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly. I have to admit, she's been getting better with opening up to the annoying loud mouth.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. I raised a brow in curiosity. Something was about to go down due to the expression on his face, everyone else seemed to notice since they all dropped their current conversations to look at the pair. "Hey Hinata..." I could hear the girl's heart racing, or was it mine? Yep, it was mine, I can't imagine how her's was at the moment if mine was beating this fast for excitement for her. Her face was beat red, her face started to sweat nervously. "Would you pass me a napkin?" Everyone fell off their chairs. Naruto looked confused at the reaction of all of us falling. We all composed ourselves and stood sat back on our chairs, ignoring Naruto's questioning. I turned my gaze to Hinata who had just passed the napkins to Naruto; her face was filled with disappointment. I nudged at Ino.

"Hey I think it's best if we leave those two alone." I whispered. Ino nodded in response.

"Hey Shika-kun! Let's go out for dessert just the two of us?" She grabbed her boyfriend's arms and dragged him away from Ichiraku's.

"But I haven't finished eating!"

"Nonsense! You won't have any space for desserts afterwards! Ha! Ha!" She really couldn't keep a cover. I turned my attention to Tenten who seemed to the get the idea. She whispered into Neji's ear and he nodded in response and they left quietly. Now it was the matter of getting Chouji and Kiba out of the picture. I turned my attention to Akamaru who was on the ground resting.

"Hey Akamaru!" The dog raised his head and looked at Sakura attentively. He was such a smart dog, "Go grab Chouji's food and go running, it's for Hinata and Naruto's sake!" It took him a moment to understand what was happening but he nodded and jumped into the table grabbing a box of sushi Chouji had saved for last and making a run for it. Naruto and Hinata blinked at the sight of Chouji running for his food and Kiba trailing behind making sure Akamaru was OK. I was so good.

"I think I'm going to go after them to make sure they're OK, I'll be back." Both of them nodded and I ran towards the direction Kiba and Chouji had left, with no intention of going after them or going back to Ichiraku's. I just hopped Naruto had enough money to pay for all of those bowls of ramen.

I ended up wandering around town. The streets were emptier than usual ever since the Sound had declared war against Konoha. People were afraid to wander the streets even in the day time.

I made it to a part of town I wasn't familiar with. The buildings were run down and falling apart. There was not a single soul other than myself in the area. Being the curious being that I was I explored the area further. I was only able to figure out that this place had been abandoned since probably nine to ten years ago since I found a newspaper scattered on the ground dated back to 1994. The appear seemed to belong to a clan, but I wasn't quite sure on who's clan exactly since all documentation and photos had been stripped out of the houses. It was very weird.

I reached the end of the main street of the tiny portion of the village. Their laid a mansion, probably the main house of whatever clan owned the area. Only difference with the mansion was that the main door was locked, unlike the others. I looked around for any possible way to enter and found a window conveniently open. I squirmed inside, falling on the dusty floor. I sneezed a couple of times before regaining my composure and looking at my surroundings. I was in the living room. The furniture was all there, even a TV, picture frames were stripped away from the photographs they were holding. But above everything I couldn't help but feel and odd feeling of familiarity. It was like I had been here before.

I gently took small steps; not wanting to break anything since they place looked so fragile. Next to the living room there was a steep staircase that led to the second floor of the manor. Carefully, I reached the top. I seemed like the second floor was where all the rooms we're located. I walked to the first room but it was locked, the second room though was open. It seemed like a guest room from the looks of it. A small bed laid in the center of it a dresser near the side; it had a bed stand with a small lamp and red drapes on the window that seemed to compliment the goldish color of the room. What surprised me was that this roomed seemed to have been inhabited. It was cleaner than the rest of the manor, still a bit eerie, and on top of the bed stand was a modern bottle of Pepsi.

I shrugged it off though and proceeded to the other room. This room was decorated slightly differently. It was a little girls room from all the dolls that hung from the walls and the small princess comforters in the twin sized bed. The walls were tastily decorated for a little girl too. Painted on the walls were Sakura Blossoms during the fall.

"_Mama!" A little girl yelled at the dark image of her parents. _

What was that?

It was probably over running imagination and the fact that this place was so spooky. I decided to leave; there was no point in trying to get any information of the place. Everything was stripped away.

As I went down the stairs, I heard a weird creaking sound, and I was definitely sure it was not the stairs. I looked up and to my utter surprise a man stood at the top of the staircase. "Are you lost sweetheart? Oh let me help you…" The man walked down the stairs, revealing his face, he was from sound, "…to your death" I took in a deep gulp and made a run for it. I reached for the front door but when I opened it, the man stood right in front of me. "There, there. No need to be afraid. I make it nice and fast." And evil grin appeared on his face and he tried to approach me. I grabbed a smoke bomb from my pouch and threw it at his face. He yelped in pain as the contents of the smoke bomb met his eyes. "You little bitch!" I ran towards the window and immediately jumped out.

I didn't look back but kept running. I reached the main town in a matter of minutes and sighed with relief that I had made it to a safe haven. I didn't notice the way I was going but I immediately bumped into someone's hard chest. "Oh I'm sorry!" I said without bothering looking who it was, but when I did I was surprised to see it was Sasuke. This was happening way too often.

"Hn." He didn't walk away like I expected him to, he just eyed me curiously and raised a brow, "What happened?"

Did my ears just deceive me or did the great Uchiha just actually showed concern over me. Twice in one day! Yes the Gods have been _sorta_ blessing me today! He looked at me more curiously as to why I hadn't given him an answer. I shook my head violently to get all thoughts out of my head.

"Uh…I was wandering around town then sort of got lost and ended up on a side of town I didn't know. It was abandoned so I thought I'd check it out bumped into a sound ninja and ran for my life, but that was after possibly blinding him." Sasuke nodded.

"You sure he was the only one?"

I nodded in reply, "So what are you doing here, shopping?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Mind if I join you?" I was pushing my luck for today but I honestly didn't care. I had to abuse the opportunity before Sasuke decided to get all unemotional, fuck the world, revenge kind of mood. I crossed my fingers behind my back and waited for the handsome dark-haired boy to reply. He simply shrugged and began to walk.

Inner Sakura was celebrating big time, I for the other hand smiled widely and trailed close behind him without making him feel too uncomfortable. He walked into a couple weaponry stores but did not make a purchase. He seemed to be looking for something specific. Then he walked into the market and made some food purchases. I have to say, Sasuke shopping for food was highly adorable. Specially while eyeing the tomatoes making sure they were good enough to eat.

We went through self service and continued walking, completely ignoring me. I struggled to keep up as we walked back to school. There was a pregnant silence among us and it was irritating me, so I decided to speak up first. "I've decided to start researching about my past again." This caught his attention. "I've been getting sick of being so clueless about my background and I seriously want to beat the shit out of those bastards that never claimed me. I mean, it's not hard to go to the authorities saying that you're pink-haired daughter was missing." For a second I though I heard him chuckle.

"But are you sure you are ready to find out?" He asked. Another silence came among us. Was I really sure to find out? I was curious, but was I even prepared to be faced with the truth? Was I really willing to give up all I had at the moment?

A million thoughts ran through my head, before I knew it I was on the ground, the same flash from earlier came through my head of the little girl calling out for her parents. Sasuke dropped his bags and kneeled next to me. "Sakura?" He asked a very tiny hint of concern floated in his voice, though I could have just imagined it.

He didn't touch me but looked at me, before I knew it tears were forming in my eyes but I shook them off. I couldn't be seen in front of Sasuke crying. That was a weak thing to do. I tried to compose my self once more and stood up quickly wiping away the tears that hung at the corners of my eyes. "I'm OK…just had an image flash at me, no big deal…"

Sasuke stood up and went to retrieve his bags. He stood next to me and asked, "About your past?" The idea had never had passed through me. Was the little girl in my vision me?

"Maybe…" I whispered. Sasuke just nodded and continued walking.

By the time we arrived at the school the night was already falling. Everyone was already in their dorms so the campus was abandoned. We reached the point that we went to separate paths. I hoped Sasuke would have offered to walk me to my dorm but he didn't. "Thanks for letting me tag along…I'll see you tomorrow." I received no response from him. He just turned around and walked off.

I sighed and made my way into my dorm room. I was exhausted from today's activities and needed to go rest. I walked drowsily into my room to see all the girls frantically writing in their notebooks. That's when it hit me.

"SHIT GAI'S ASSIGNMENT IS DUE TOMORROW!"

**XoXo**

**Another decent length chapter. I wasn't planning on updating this soon actually. I had written part of it but then got into reading this book and then this fanfiction but then I got bored and decided to write some more.**

**I deserve a round of applause for breaking my record yet again in length!**

**Or maybe 20 reviews?**

**I girl could only dream right?**

**AND WOAH (MANGA SPOILERS) NARUTO'S DOUBLE RANSENGAN WAS THE SHIT and I wonder what his other attack is going to be…**

**Review!**


	5. The Mission ofVengeance?

**A/N: Yes it's been long. My excuse, well I was busy with school and then I broke my foot. Right now I'm on a splint and my foot is on top of a gazillion pillows. And that's it.**

**Honestly, I really don't like this chapter. It felt really blah for me but I promise next chapter will be filled with actiony/romaticy goodness.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xOxO**

Chapter 5: The Mission of…Vengeance?

Gai's assignment took us most of the night to finish. By the time I was able to finally fall asleep, my alarm started ringing, indicating it was time to get the fuck out of bed. Lazily, I hit the snooze button and walked to the bathroom before anyone else could hoard it. I took a quick, cold shower, brushed my hair and teeth and went out back into the bedroom to wake the others up. I tugged on Hinata who was surprisingly not awake, she usually woke along side with me and we would both wake up Tenten and Ino. She opened her eyes gently and sat up instantly when she noticed she had overslept. Then I went to Ino, today I had decided to wake her by rolling off the bed sheets, "Rise and Shine!" I yelled out dully. Ino mumbled a couple of words but drifted back to sleep. I didn't have the patience; instead I grabbed the water pot for the plants and gently tipped it, water falling over her body, but not on her mattress.

"What the fuck Sakura!" She screamed. I gave her an innocent smile and ran to the kitchen in order to avoid her early morning rampage. "Oh you are dead forehead! Dead!"

"Well it was that or **you** would be late for class." I shrugged it off. She wanted to say something, but let it slide, flopped into a chair, and let out yawn.

"So, we were so caught up on Gai's assignment that you never told me what happened yesterday."

I pulled out a bowl of cereal and served myself some Frosted Flakes, "Well after I last saw you I wandered around the village and bumped into Sasuke. He sort of let me tag along."

"Sort of?" She let out a snort.

I laughed, "Yeah, I asked him if I could join him and he shrugged it off. I took it as a yes." She looked amused by my remark. "But hey, before that I ran into this very weird abandoned area of Konoha. It looked like some clan inhabited it, and I am pretty sure it wasn't the Uchiha clan's."

Ino looked deep in thought, but then shrugged. Tenten and Hinata had just walked in both in their dark school uniforms. "Have you guys seen a run down village area that isn't the Uchiha's before?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, the Kishimoto's? Wow that place has been abandoned ever since we were little," Tenten stated, "Why do you ask?"

"Well I wandered off there yesterday and did some exploring. It struck me as odd that all the documentation and pictures of the family were all gone so I went to the main mansion to find the same thing and a sound ninja that attacked me." I explained.

"Sound ninja in Konoha? That's bad, really bad! You do know Sound has just proclaimed war on Konoha, right?" Tenten said.

How could I be so stupid! Yes, I knew that the Sound was at war with Konoha but common sense never told me to report it to Tsunade-sama or anything! It was possible that Sound was slipping into our town and keeping a low profile. Not even to Sasuke it had occurred to him. I would have gone then but it was half and hour until class started and today we would get our first mission. I could tell it to Kakashi-san though…

"Hey guys, I'm going to head off early to Kakashi-san's office to tell him about my run in, I'll see you guys in class!" I grabbed my backpack and waved goodbye.

I reached his office in a matter of five minutes and cautiously knocked on his door, "Yes?" I walked in. He was sitting in his pajamas in his office, probably was in one of his lazy days.

"Well I need to tell you something."

"If it's about the Sound, everything has been taken care of. Sasuke came and visited me at _our_ place and told me very briefly what you had told him, hence this," He referred to his attire. I let out a chuckle.

"Well I have to get to class, see you later Otousan!" I went up and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and headed out the building. I made it to class ten minutes early and decided to go over Gai's assignment, to make sure everything was perfect. The assignment consisted of using strategic Taijutsu in certain situations as methods of escape and/or protection. It was simple for me, but very extensive.

The girls arrived a bit later and sat around me. All of them holding amused expressions, "You will never believe what just happened." Tenten said.

"What?"

It was obviously something hilarious since she couldn't help but hold her laughter, "The sister of the Kazekage, you know her, right? Temari… well she was fixing her fan up and apparently let off a huge gust of wind when Karin was walking up to Sasuke, her skirt flew up in front of him showing her hideous thong!" Tenten and Ino literally started rolling on the floor laughing. I couldn't help but laugh either, not as bad as them since they witnessed it.

Our laughs died out as Gai-sensei peered behind us, "What are you wonderfully youthful, young ladies laughing joyfully about on this wonderful fine day!"

"Nothing." All four of us recited in sync.

Gai-sensei eyed us suspiciously but then nodded, "Well today I am giving you your first assignment as Chuunin! Aren't you excited?" He yelled overenthusiastically.

"Yes!" we said again. Gai-sensei leaped up with joyful tears in his eyes.

"That's the spirit! Ah youth!" He skipped back to his desk.

The bell rang and everyone settled back to their seats. Gai-sensei set up a set of scrolls on his desk and looked up at our small classroom.

"I asked you all to complete an assignment in order to get your first mission as Chuunin. Did anyone not complete this assignment?" No one raised their hands. "Good! Glad that everyone is so motivated! Well here is what follows. Enclosed in these scrolls are your missions. All of you have the same one but they are all set at different locations. The mission consists of searching for any activity of Ataksuki. Since we have many of our ninjas fighting in the now on going war between Sound and Konoha this mission is B-ranked. You will all be assigned two Jounin to accompany you in your mission. They have been chosen out of order and I will call your names out of order as well. First off we have Ino Yamanaka." I heard Ino gulp next to me as she stood up from her chair and headed towards Gai-sensei with her assignment. He looked over it and gave her an approving nod, then he handed her a scroll and a piece of paper, which what I could get from it was the names of her team mates. She walked back without even opening her paper, obviously nervous on whom it was.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Tenten asked.

"I will I just don't want to be stuck with any ole asshole." Ino murmured as Gai called out more names.

"D-don't worry it w-will be just f-fine." Hinata stuttered with a heart warming smile. Ino sighed in defeat and began to open up the small piece of paper. All of us leaned over to get a better view.

"Temari Sukasuna and….Shikamaru Nara!" Ino yelled in joy. We all giggled as she jumped up in the air. "Yes! Luck is on my side!"

Soon after, Hinata was called. She was assigned with Shino Aburame and Kiba Inunzuka. I could see the disappointment in her eyes of not being assigned to Naruto but at the same time she was happy because she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of him. Which reminded me I needed to ask her about what happened yesterday.

"So what happened yesterday?" I asked her as I wiggled my eyebrows. She flushed red and looked away. She was going to open her mouth and say something but my name was called down by Gai-sensei. I took a deep breathe and walked up to him.

My heart was racing and a million miles per hour and everything seemed to go by really quickly as he handed me the small paper which will state the names of the people I would be condemned with for the next week or two weeks. I took my seat and stared at the paper. I couldn't find the courage to open it. But I would have to find out sooner or later, so why not sooner? I slipped my fingers under the paper and opened it slowly.

Naruto Uzumaki.

And…

Sasuke Uchiha.

My eyes widened at the last name. Of all people they paired me up with him. Yes, I was glad, but at the same time scared from the things he told me before. He was in a good mood yesterday, but he doesn't keep his good moods for long. He probably would find me useless and a waste of a team mate. But at least I had Naruto.

The girls stayed silent until Tenten got back with her information. Luckily for her she was paired up with Neji but unfortunate to be paired up with Rock Lee as well.

Once Gai-sensei was finished with handing out the mission information he scoffed to get our attention, "Your mission starts immediately. Inside the scrolls you will find your mission information and the place you will all meet. If one or more of your partners are male, do not worry they have been informed about this mission earlier this morning. Any questions before I dismiss you?" No one raised their hands. "Good then you youthful ladies are all dismissed!"

I grabbed my stuff and decided to wait for the girls outside. All I wanted was a moment to think through the mission but I was never given the opportunity since I was met at the door by my blond headed counterpart and my dark-haired knight in shinning armor. They were both in their ninja suits with their Jounin jackets and they each had a back pack hung from their shoulders. They both seemed enthusiastic about the mission; Naruto's enthusiasm was completely obvious by the large grin on his face and him basically jumping up and down as he saw me. Sasuke on the other hand seemed normal to anyone that didn't know him as much as I did, but his body language said that he was out and ready to go.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said behind me, a little surprised.

"Hey Tenten, Ino, Hinata-chan!" Sasuke just 'hned' to acknowledged their presence. Hinata hid behind Ino as Ino went calling someone on her cell phone.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Naruto.

"Picking you up for our mission of course!" He laughed.

I sighed deeply looking at the time, "Could you at least give me some time to change and pack up my stuff?"

"Nine sharp." That only gave me twenty minutes to run to my dorm, change, and make sure to pack everything and make it to the yet to be known location we were suppose to be in. Perfect. But I did know not go against Sasuke's orders, I was already on his bad side. So I just nodded, and looked at my girlfriends and bid them quick goodbyes.

This would be the last time I would see them in weeks. This was our first mission _separated._ And this was my first Chuunin mission.

I ran into my dorm room and grabbed the most random things I could find. A set of new kunai and shuriken, my medic book, food, canteen, medical supplies and a second set of clothing.

I changed quickly and checked my bag over again and battled out whether I should bring a sleeping bag or just a blanket.

I decided to go with the blanket since it was less bulky.

From the corner of my eye I saw the unopened scroll lying upon the mess of my bed. I reached out for it and carefully opened it, treating it like a fragile piece of very old paper. Inside it contained the mission requirements, a small map, and location at which we would meet.

The training grounds.

I looked at the time and I only had five minutes to get there. I grabbed my stuff and ran off as quickly as I could to the training grounds. I looked around and found Sasuke and Naruto waiting for me under a tree. Naruto seemed to be yapping about something, and Sasuke was clearly irritated by him.

I approached them and caught my breathe, Sasuke looked at his watch and then at me, "Your late." I took his hand and looked at his watch. I was late, but by **seconds**.

I rolled my eyes in response and started to march away when something grabbed my arm and twisted me around. "I didn't give you orders to leave." He dropped my arm a little violently. Naruto immediately came to my side and look at Sasuke with a look of confusion and anger.

"I received extra information on our mission. We are headed to Suna to yes, spy on Ataksuki, but also to help protect the Kazekage from eminent dangers if Ataksuki approaches him." Sasuke briefly explained.

"In other words, we possibly will have more direct contact with Ataksuki than the others and we have to keep our heads up." It was stated more towards Naruto than to confirm what Sasuke had said. He nodded in response and telling us that we were off and we should follow him. Naruto and I stared at each other for a moment and both agreed and followed close behind our _leader_.

The day went by dully. We had been running non-stop until it got dark and Sasuke decided that we should rest.

We set up our stuff at our campsite while Naruto went out to search for firewood. Knowing him it would take him forever to get back, which left Sasuke and I in complete utter silence.

He was leaning against a tree in the far end of the campsite and I was lying down not far from him in my blanket staring at the stars. I could feel his gaze upon me, but when I turned around he was looking elsewhere. I ignored it and just went back to looking at the stars.

The silence was getting to me; it made me feel awkward and insecure. So I ended it with a simple, "What are you thinking?" He stayed quiet for a while and I actually thought I wouldn't get a reply from him.

"Revenge." I winced and turned my attention away from the stars and back to his emotionless, cold, yet beautiful, face.

"On who?" I never really knew much detail on his clan's death. Last time I heard there was no leading suspects on the Uchiha Massacre, though forensic science had advanced greatly since then. Tsunade-shisou had taught me the basics of it.

"Supposedly Ataksuki. More supposedly my brother, but he was dead and buried." He spat. It was best if I didn't say anything, unless I wanted to create a more awkward scenario.

Luckily, Naruto returned with an arm full of firewood.

"I got the wood!" he marched up to us, but he tripped on a tiny pebble sending off all the pieces of wood towards me at rapid speeds.

All I could do was close my eyes.

I never got hit though, and when I opened my eyes and looked around both Naruto and Sasuke were in there same positions. Naruto gaped and Sasuke just looked a little shocked.

No one was around but us so that meant…

**xOxO**

**Really wanted to add more but I am a bit giddy about something else I want to write. I know I took many directions in this chapter but for the next chapter which I hope will be extremely long, I will put everything together.**

**So, anyone up for a Q&A?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Cryptic Messages

**Yay finally updated! I kept writing this a little at a time, so that's why it took so long for me to update, as well as the fact that I have another story up called ****Cliches**** which is doing pretty good in the review area! **

**Anyways enjoy! And remember ****REVIEW**

**xOxO**

Chapter 6: Cryptic Messages

"Woah Sakura! Did Tsunade baa-chan teach you that?" Naruto asked. I didn't know what to say; the thing was that she didn't and the only ninjutsu that I knew were basic ninjutsu and Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu. There was no possible way I could generate a chakra shield that strong. That required expertise and weeks of practice, and I only knew the basics of it. Control your chakra in your center and slowly release it evenly around you or a specific direction.

"I-I don't know." I said still shocked, staring at my shaking hands. I heard Sasuke stand to his feet and approach me.

"Get up." He said with full demand. I complied and stood up to face him but he was already a couple of feet away from me, mid way of launching a kunai at me. It was going really fast and I really didn't know what to do. There was no way I could possibly dodge it without getting hurt. Then it all clicked. I focused all my chakra to my center and dispersed it around my body. It was pretty difficult to handle it, but the kunai never met me. It was neatly on the floor, a few inches away from me.

Gladly, I let go of the shield grabbed the kunai and launched it back to Sasuke. He didn't move, luckily I didn't fully aim it at him, but it gave him a slight cut in the check, "Are you fucking crazy? What if I wasn't able to do that again? You would have killed me!" I kept ranting nonsense for a good ten minutes before I calmed myself down.

"But you did it." He said coolly. I just wanted to smack him for his cool attitude, but I knew that wouldn't really keep me on good terms with him. So, I took a deep breath and marched back into my sleeping area.

"Whatever Uchiha! By the way, I'm not healing your pretty boy face! Goodnight!" I pulled the cover above my face, my back facing them.

They stayed quiet for a moment before Naruto bursted out laughing. Angrily, I flipped over and sat up a barked "What!" that just caused Naruto to go more into hysterics.

"Y-you a-and Sas-suke...are HILARIOUS!" I didn't find the humor in our actions, but it was Naruto after all so I shrugged it off and went back to sleep just to be interrupted again.

"You're the first to guard." Sasuke stated.

Great, I had forgotten that I was the first to guard for the night. My face flushed a bright shade of red from embarrassment as I stood up and marched to my post. "Whatever just go to bed." I sighed. The both nodded and went into their cozy tent, as I set up the campfire. I put the wood in place and quietly performed Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

The heat the flames gave off was somewhat relaxing. I had been so wrapped up on my sudden discovered jutsu and Sasuke that I really hadn't noticed how cold it was.

The time passed slowly, with thoughts of Sasuke, school, and occasionally wondering about my past. I was so out of it that I barely noticed a shadowy figure approach me. "Oh, time already?" He nodded sleepily in response.

I snapped my fingers twice and looked up at him.

"Hn." I slightly smiled and I pressed my hands in prayer form before getting up. To anyone who was looking at us it would seem like nothing, but to us it had much significance. Snapping fingers twice meant that a password was required in which in Sasuke's case was "Hn." In response to say you accept it and also to confirm that you are indeed the person you physically look like you put your hands in prayer form. It was our sneaky way to confirm our identities.

I walked over to my resting place which was inconveniently next to Sasuke, next to the fire. But there was nothing I could do, so I laid down under my covers, my back facing him.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to sleep at all, even as tired as I was. I kept thinking about him staring at me and if I fell asleep, there was the possibility I would talk in my sleep and say something embarrassing. So I remained restless for a while until it was Naruto's turn to guard.

I heard Sasuke snap his fingers and then Naruto replying, "Geeze I want some ramen" and then Sasuke confirming with his 'Hn'

As he started to walk to his tent I felt him stop next to me for a moment and then walk away. At that moment I knew that he knew I wasn't asleep, which was even more embarrassing than saying something in my sleep in the first place.

I waited a few moments and ss soon as I heard the tent zip, I immediately lost consciousness and drifted to sleep.

"_**Mommy! Daddy! Help me! The evil ninjas are out to get me!" A little girl cried. Her image was blurry but it was very clear that she was running away from something.**_

"_**Sweetie where are you?" A frantic mother called out.**_

"_**I'm here! Mommy help me!" The girl cried once more.**_

"_**There you are! I was looking all over the place for you!" The mother grabbed her child in a tight embrace.**_

"_**Where's daddy?" The girl sobbed.**_

"_**Daddy is fighting the evil ninjas, don't worry he'll be back, come along…I need to show you something." The little girl's mom grabbed her child by the hand and led her into a room. The room was small and dark and a pattern was inscribed on the ground. "Now stand here, this will keep you safe, OK?" The girl nodded.**_

_**Her mother started to perform hand seals, and when the jutsu was preformed both the mother and her child collapsed on the floor.**_

"No!" I screamed. My breathing was heavy, my heart was racing, and I was sweating. That _nightmare_ felt so real, it was terrifying.

"Sakura! You OK?" Naruto asked full of concern. I nodded in reply. I looked pass Naruto at Sasuke, who was behind him. His expression was stoic as ever. That bastard didn't care anymore like he used to.

The Sasuke I knew would calm me down when I had nightmares. The Sasuke I knew would embrace me until I fell back asleep. Though I wouldn't expect him to embrace me in this occasion since it was time for us to get packing, but even if I did wake up in the middle of the night he wouldn't.

"You sure?" Naruto asked again.

"Yeah I'm sure. It was just a bad dream. I'll get over it." And with that I set off to pack my belongings.

I ate my breakfast, which consisted of some fruit and crackers, and we headed off back to a non stop trip to Suna.

The closer we got, the hotter and more difficult it was for me to keep up with the boys. I was exhausted, sweaty, and dehydrated, and I really needed a break. "S-sasuke-kun. Can we please take a break? I don't think I can last much longer in these conditions."

"No." He dryly replied.

"C'mon Sasuke, five minutes wouldn't hurt." Naruto backed up.

"I said no." He replied again.

And that was it, we kept quiet for a couple of miles longer. I started to slow down even more, my breathing was getting faster, and my vision was becoming blurry. Before I knew it I was free falling one hundred feet off the ground. I had no energy to lighten the fall. I shut my eyes a few feet away from the surface and that was it.

I thought I was dead. Everything was dark and quiet except for the faint sound that slowly got higher. "Sakura! Sakura!" The voice called, but it sounded so far away. The voice kept chanting and it got louder and closer the longer time passed. Until one point I could recognize the voice as Naruto's. I slowly fell back into conciseness and my eyes fluttered open but closed back shut because of the sensitivity to the light.

"What happened?" My voice was raspy and dry.

I opened my eyes once more, now able to see clearly. "Here, have this." Naruto handed me a bottle of water that I instantly chugged down.

"Thanks. Where's Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah… where is Sasuke?" An unfamiliar voice asked behind me. From the looks of Naruto's eyes it was like seeing a ghost. I slowly turned around carefully looking up the person who had spoken. He had a black coat with red clouds and…

Oh no. It couldn't be.

"Long time no see Sakura…"

Uchiha Itachi.

"I-Itachi-san?" I stuttered in complete disbelief. He was supposed to be _dead._ I went to that funeral! I was there when they covered his grave. I was there trying to comfort Sasuke, as much as he did not want any comfort from anyone. It was all a terrible lie, some sick and terrible lie to corrupt my emotions in battle.

The Itachi I knew was intelligent, caring, and one of my role models. There was no way in hell this was him…a member in Ataksuki? Never.

I smirked at 'Itachi' as I pulled out a kunai from my pouch and lounged at him. A pretty stupid move on my part, but if I got close enough I probably would be able to tell if it was him or not.

As expected, the enemy grabbed my wrist, weapon in hand. He raised my hand above my head, and what I wanted occurred. His sleeves fell a little revealing his wrists and a huge scar that came down from it that only Itachi had. Which meant that this was no Itachi imposter… but the real deal.

And he was an Ataksuki member, and I was being held hostage.

"My my Sakura, you have really grown into a beautiful young lady but with very bad manners!" He pulled my hands behind my back and held them tightly, "So can you tell me where my younger brother is? I really need to speak with him."

Before I could even open my mouth I could hear growls of anger coming out of Naruto as he stood there in battle stance, "Let her go you bastard!" he yelled.

"Kisame." He stated, and in a blink of an eye a tall, blue, fish-looking man came behind Naruto.

"Naruto!" I yelled. Naruto looked behind himself and was able to dodge a huge sword that had been lounged at him

"Cooperate or the blond one dies." Itachi stated grimly. I gulped as he held me tighter.

"I-I don't know! I passed out and when I woke up he was gone!"

"Lies!" He spun me around and pinned me by the neck against a tree, cutting off my oxygen supply.

"Sakura!" Naruto tried once more to reach me but his path was cut short by Kisame's sword getting in the way. I struggled to get free out of Itachi's grasp, avoiding any possible eye contact with Itachi's now red eyes. It was hopeless though, he was just to strong for me, and there was no possible way Naruto could get his way here even with clones.

Just as everything was going dark for me I heard a far away voice call my name. "Sakura!" he yelled. Instantly Itachi released by neck but still held me hostage as he turned around to face his brother. Expectedly, Sasuke's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief and his Chidori faded away.

"Little brother." Itachi smiled.

"Itachi?" It was more directed towards me as I nodded in reply earning me a kunai being pressed against my neck.

"Let her go." Sasuke stated.

"I will once I deliver a couple of messages. I am honestly not here to fight. First, I am alive…and you can probably figure out the rest from some DNA analysis I heard they uncovered." Sasuke's fists clenched, "The second one is more leaned towards Sakura here…" He lowered his head to my ears and whispered softly, "The snake of lies is near, the secrets kept will be revealed, and the helpless girl will gain her way to the top." He released me and kicked me to the ground towards Sasuke and the now released Naruto.

"Until next time little brother." And with that Itachi and his companion, Kisame, disappeared in thin air.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Something inside me was boiling, I wanted to rip Sasuke's eyes out of his eye sockets! "Are you asking for the first time, or the second time? And where the fuck did you run off too?" He stayed silent which earned him a well deserved power filled punch in the face. I wasn't going to deal with him anymore. I grabbed my stuff and started to march off back towards Konoha.

"Sakura where are you going!" Naruto yelled.

"Home."

I didn't get far since a hard body pressed against mine, pinning me to the tree. It was obviously Sasuke, but this time his eyes were blood red like Itachi's. "Who said you were aloud to leave?" He hissed in my ear.

I looked away, "Myself." I responded.

"Who's your captain?"

I actually dared to laugh, "Not you." His grasp against me was getting tighter.

"Say that again." He stated.

"Not you." I spat. With that he launched me towards the ground pinning me with his foot on my chest.

"You know Sakura you are really childish. If things don't go your way, you give up. If there's a bit of challenge you give up, you want the easy way out of things and that's what makes you weak. I for the other hand just found out that my own fucking brother killed my family! Do you know how hard it was to stay calm in a situation like that, when I normally act without thinking? Because YOU were in danger, I had to let that bastard go! They way you repay me? Punch me in the face and just walk away from your duties as a ninja? Bullshit! Want to know where I went? To see if there was a nearby village to get supplies or a possible medic for you! Fucking ridiculous!" That was an earful, especially for my usual stubbornness. I didn't know what to say to what he had just told me and if I cried from being upset it would just make me look even weaker. So I just kept it all in.

"Get up. If you want to go back to Konoha, just do it." He said walking back to where Naruto was, a mile down the path. I didn't immediately respond, I waited until he was out of sight to decide what I wanted to do. Emotionally, I wanted to go back to Konoha but my duties and responsibility called for me to follow Sasuke to Suna.

And just to prove to him I could be strong I followed my gut feeling and took the path I thought was right.

"I'm going with you."

**xOxO**

**I don't know about you guys but I really liked writing this chapter even if it took me forever to update! Who knew Sasuke could talk so much without stopping.**

**And Itachi is indeed alive (not that I didn't make it obvious enough)**

**Also, I would like to hear your predictions! Currently we are the rising action of the story and I would give it about 10-12 more chapters? **

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Pink Haired Man and the Guard

**Wow! It's been a while since I last updated! Once again I just want to say thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that you all enjoy the story, because I enjoy writing it as well.**

**Also, as an update of how my foot is doing, I am finally walking again. Still limping, but everything is well. I just sometimes wish I lived in the world of Naruto that way some medic nin could had fixed it up faster than 5 weeks that it took to heal.**

**As for what reviews have been constantly telling me, yes Sasuke really is an ass. He has his reasons though! Which you might find out really soon! And I know I haven't been writing much SasuSaku present fluff so I have decided to add some in here! So I really hope you enjoy the sad attempt.**

**BTW REMEMBER, Please ****REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it would be really cool if I did because if I did they're would definitely be way more SasuSaku moments!**

Chapter 7: The Pink Haired Man and the Guard

"_The snake of lies is near, the secrets kept will be revealed, and the helpless girl will gain her way to the top."_

For the entire run towards Suna everyone was eerily quiet which left me silently to my thoughts about the events that had just happened merely two hours ago. We were getting near and had already reached the end of the forest towards a valley that would lead us to the desert outskirts of Suna.

Then finally the silence was broken as Sasuke gave us an order to put on our cloaks, "Supposedly there have been sporadic sand storms happening." He stated as we complied with his orders.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked exhaustedly wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

"Thirty minutes." Sasuke replied giving a quick glance at me and then back at Naruto. Finally, I was going to be able to take a nice good rest and hopefully a shower. I wasn't use to the heavy duty running because as a Genin I never went on many missions, and if I did, usually they would be in town. This was just exhausting.

"I wonder if they have a good ramen shop," Naruto started to rant, "…but nothing can be as amazing as Ichira—oh shit!" He exclaimed stopping dead on his tracks and covering him self with his cloak. A huge amount of sand was quickly racing towards us in a big gust, I barely even covered myself.

I heard the low sound of the sand hitting my cloak followed by Naruto's heavy laughter. I pulled my cloak away from my face at the sight of Sasuke's ebony locks covered by a heavy load of sand. If I weren't so pissed off at him I probably would had joined Naruto in laughter and maybe afterwards help him pick the sand off, but I felt indifferent and waited until he gave orders.

"Let's just go." He murmured taking off.

**xOxO**

We had finally arrived the sand castle, heavily guarded, looking gates of Suna. After identifying ourselves with the guards the gates opened to us to reveal a sand paradise.

It was my first time ever being in Suna and I was immediately amazed with the landscaping. All the houses were built out of sand and mud; people carried pottery around, some even balancing them on their head. For a second I thought I was in ancient Egypt and needed to do a double take to take everything in.

Although it was amazing, what wasn't so amazing was the weather than had just set in to me. I wiped the sweat out of my forehead as exhaustion hit me. My limbs felt heavy, my eyes droopy, and my mouth dry as we dragged on deeper into the city towards a huge castle looking building, which was probably the Kazekage's head quarters.

"Want me to carry you the rest of the way?" Naruto asked worriedly. I nodded thankfully. I clinged to his back and wrapped my legs around his waist and he piggy back rode me the rest of the way. I was so exhausted I actually hallucinated Sasuke looking worriedly at me, which was completely ridiculous considering all that had happened in the last _24 hours_.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on Naruto's shoulder, that brought back so many memories.

"_I'm going to catch you!" I cried out to Sasuke as we ran around playing tag in the school grounds. Since he was older and taller, he had longer legs and energy than I did so I was basically lying to myself knowing that there was no way in hell I could catch up to him._

"_I'd like to see that happen shorty." He mocked as he continued running around. This excited me and pushed me to run a little too fast for my small skinny legs, and since it was me, Miss Klutz of the Universe I tripped on my two feet and stumbled down, scraping my knees._

_It stung badly and I started to cry in pain. _

"_Are you OK?" Sasuke asked._

"_N-No" I hiccupped. "I s-scrapped m-my knees a-and it hurts!" He looked at my knees which were partially bleeding. He pulled out a couple of band aids from his pockets, "You can never be too safe with you." He chuckled as he placed the band aids on top of my wounds which immediately calmed me down._

"_Let's go back to Kakashi's and clean those scrapes out." He grabbed my hand and began to walk but I didn't budge, "What's wrong?"_

"_My knees still hurt; can you give me a piggy back ride back home?" He smiled and knelt down for me to climb on into his back which I gladly did._

_I rested my head on his back and immediately feel asleep on his shoulders._

"Hey Sakura wake up." Naruto whispered.

"Wha-?" I mumbled sleepily.

"You fell asleep; we are in the Kazekage's office already waiting to be attended."

"Oh I'm sorry." I looked around and notice that we were in a big room with a very long table. Naruto and I were sitting at one end while Sasuke was sitting in the other end sending irritable glances at us. Typical.

The wait wasn't long, soon after they woke me up, two guards opened the double door and held it open. A boy around our age walked through. He had bright, messy auburn hair, his eyes were pale light green with black rims around it, and his skin was fair. At the top left side of his forehead was the symbol for love that was in scripted in the same red as his hair. It would be an understatement to say that he was gorgeous, because he definitely was more than that.

"Kazekage-sama." Sasuke smirked. So this _boy_ was the Kazegake of Sunagakure? Because even if he was probably older than me, he was just maybe 17 years old, and already at such a high ranking position was astonishing.

The young Kazekage rolled his eyes at Sasuke, "I told you, I do not like the formality. It's Gaara to you and Naruto, as well as other peop—who's this?" He asked, referring to me.

"H-Haruro Sakura, Kazekage-sama." I stated bowing down my head.

"Gaara, please call me Gaara."

"Of course Gaara-san," I replied, not really dropping the formality, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I had expected you to arrive earlier this morning, was there a problem along the way?" Gaara asked.

"We kind a bumped into Akatsuki on the way here…" Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Sasuke glared at him, but he didn't notice.

Gaara's expression was as expressionless as Sasuke's, "I will send out more ANBU members to stay on guard, how many did you see?" He asked.

"Two, though I do not think they are going to be much of a threat to Suna or to you Gaara, but since our mission states a one week stay we will make sure that the surroundings are clear." Gaara nodded at Sasuke then turned to me.

"Tsunade-san mentioned to me that you were her apprentice for quite some time, am I correct?"

"Yes Gaara-san."

"Our medical staff has been cut short due to sending re-enforcements with the ongoing war against Sound. Would it be OK if you can help the hospital during your stay? Tsunade told me you were almost as good as she was in the medical branch, and we could really use the help."

"O-of course!" I stuttered.

"Great, start tomorrow. I am sure you must be tired from your trip over here."

"Thank you Kazek- I mean Gaara-san!" I smiled brightly at him, he looked slightly taken aback but nodded and excused himself saying something about needing to assign missions to ANBU members, leaving us once again alone in the meeting room.

"Miss?" I heard someone say from behind me I turned around only to see one of the guards from earlier standing at the door.

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Umm…" I looked at Sasuke with a questionable look on my face. We really weren't suppose to give much information about ourselves to people we weren't suppose to associate with unless given orders to do so. That way we would reduce the risk of any information reaching the wrong people. Knowing what I was asking, he 'Aa'ed back at me. "Sakura Haruno, why may you be asking?"

His eyebrows ruffled as he seemed to be deep in thought. He was older than the average Ninjas, since most of us die young anyways, and looked like he had been in a lot of tough times with all the scars on his face and his arms. He had salt and pepper hair, tan skin, and gray eyes, in his younger days he was probably very handsome. He seemed to have a fatherly aspect to him as well. He cleared his throat snapping my attention back to him, "It's a rarity to see one with pink hair…last time I saw someone with hair like yours was back when I was twenty."

"Really? Who?" I asked in deep curiosity.

"Well I was doing my guarding shifts in the gates and a man with bubble gum pink hair walks up to the Gates asking for entry. He was a Leaf ninja, and at that time The Wind and Fire Countries were not in such good terms, so of course we had to question him." He paused for a bit, "He had told us he had come in orders of the Hokage to bring a vital document to the Kazekage that needed to be hand delivered and he was no threat at all to us, that he had come in peaceful terms. It took us quite some time, as we pondered whether or no we should allow him in. We agreed on me taking him to Kazekage-sama for safety measures. He was a nice young man. Very odd, since he had that strange hair color of yours but different eyes, his were gold. I left him in the Kazekage's office and soon after it was declared that the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire had settled into peace. I would had expected to see the man overjoyed over the outcome, but he kept the same straight face and walked straight out of Suna back home. The image of that man stayed with me for the rest of my life. I was just curious; could you be related to him by any chance? What are the odds to meet someone with pink hair twice in your life time?" He finished.

"I wouldn't know how to answer to you sir. I don't remember my past before I was seven. The first memory I recall is being attacked by rogue ninjas and being saved by Sasuke over here." I still was pissed off at him and really didn't bother putting the honorific, not like he would care anyways.

The man's face saddened, "Ah, well thank you for listening to my story, I should report to my post." He excused himself and left.

The others were strangely quiet for the time being. I sat back in one of the chairs of the large table and thought over what the man had just told me. Pink hair was a rarity and the man he mentioned was from Leaf, was it possible that maybe I was related to him in a way and that meant that that would definitely narrow the results. I honestly thought that my pink hair was some kind of birth defect and I was the only who had pink hair, but now I know that such man exists out there with pink hair and gold eyes and now I had a lead on finding out about my past. I couldn't help but smile by the thought.

"What are you all smiley about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked sitting on the chair next to me.

"What the man had told me."

Naruto looked confused, "You're happy to know you're not the only freak with pink hair?" I snapped and I grabbed him from the collar of his horrifically disgusting orange and black jacket.

"Who the hell are you calling a freak you fucking idiot?! I'm going to make you pay!" I spat in his face. In my rampage, I threw him towards a wall with a little too much force, making Naruto break the concrete and make a huge hole in the wall. "Shit."

"Ne, Sakura-chan…that hurt!"

"Dobe." Sasuke said passing by Sakura and walking towards the door, "Let's go before anyone sees this."

"Yeah…" I replied following him leaving Naruto behind in the rubble.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Naruto yelled.

We just kept walking, me behind Sasuke. We reached the boiling streets once more, Sasuke, who obviously had been here before countless of times led us through a shady area towards a small building that seemed to be a motel. "This is where we are staying?" I asked in which he just nodded reaching the front desk. Naruto had finally caught up with us, his breathing heavy as he seemed to had ran most of the way here.

"Reservations under the name of Tsunade?" Sasuke asked the young girl. Obviously a fan girl since her face immediately flushed red.

"Ah y-yes Room 5, it's just down the hall way. Here are your keys," she said handing him 3 pairs of keys, "And my room is room 10 if you need me." She 'whispered' giving him a wink. Sasuke just ignored her and grabbed the keys rather harshly from her hands. The girl gave me a deathly glare which I shot back right at her. Not because I was jealous, I knew that girl never had a chance with him, just because of her complete sluttyness.

When I reached our rooms there was 2 things that I notice, one, both Naruto and Sasuke stood really, really still. Second, when I glanced over them, I had notice there were only two beds, one twin, and one full and the floor really didn't look appealing.

"I call the twin sized!" All three of us yelled at the same time. All of us snapped and looked at each other. I for one, did not want to sleep in the same bed as Naruto, he had the worst sleep in the entire world. Plus, Sasuke would probably rather choose sleeping in the dirty ratty floor in his sleeping bag than sleep with Naruto.

"I call we do this, Rock, Paper, Scissor way!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

We all pulled our hands back and chanted the words, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT!"

Sasuke and I had rock.

Naruto had paper.

"Yes! I win you lose!" He celebrated.

That meant Sasuke and I...

Were going to sleep in the same bed.

Sasuke looked at me intently, probably trying to figure out how my reaction was. It really wasn't the first time we slept on the same bed. When I was younger, he use to come over some times and sleepover. He's brother use to tease him about it, but at that time it was really innocent. Now I was sixteen and him eighteen, and that love that I had for him was no longer brotherly…it was really love. The kind of love that would give me butterflies in my stomach every time I'm near him or hear at least someone say his name.

Though at the moment I was mad at him, that never took away that fact.

Sighing, I placed my bag on the floor and flopped into the full sized bed. "Jeeze Sasuke, I don't have cooties, and it's not like we never slept in the same bed before," I said with an attitude. Usually, Naruto would have made a smart aleck remark but he knew the history we had together, so there wasn't point of making one.

Realizing that what I had said was true Sasuke shrugged and placed his bag on the floor, getting a new pair of clothing to change to, "I call the bathroom first."

Half an hour passed until Sasuke came out of the shower. Naruto had already fallen asleep without even bothering to change. I couldn't blame him though. Even though it was early (five in the afternoon to be exact) he was as exhausted as I was from the long trip over here like I was.

I was surprised to see Sasuke in just a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt on; I couldn't help but stare at his well build chest and muscular arms. His hair was damp and in a big mess as he dried his hair out with a towel. I found myself gaping at him and immediately closed my mouth shut looking at another direction trying to hide my blush.

Thank Kami he didn't notice, or that would had been really embarrassing.

The bed crept down as Sasuke sat down on the bed to lie down. When he laid down, I stood up and immediately grabbed my stuff and locked myself in the bathroom. I took my time taking a shower, I felt highly disgusted from all the running I did and sleeping in the ground.

When I felt squeaky clean I got out of the shower, dressed in my pajamas and brushed out my, now clean, hair, brushed my teeth and made sure I looked decent enough before walking out.

I prayed that Sasuke was already asleep and when I opened the door he seemed to be. I tip-toed towards the bed and gently pulled the covers over in my side and laid down, and put them over me. The weather in Suna was such an oddity, the afternoons were so hot and the nights were freezing cold.

I felt I was safe until I felt Sasuke move and sighing. I acted oblivious to his movements and stayed really still; trying to regulate my breathing. "Go to sleep Sakura." Sasuke said in a sleepy tone.

I didn't say anything but did as told.

**xOxO**

I woke up in a shock as I had the same nightmare as the night before, the one with the little girl and her mother. It was already morning and the sun was already starting to rise from the horizon. _'I should probably start my rounds at the hospital early.'_ I thought.

I tried to get up but I felt like someone was holding me back. I looked to my side to see Sasuke silently sleeping; his left hand was strongly wrapped around my waist, keeping me pressed to his bare chest. The heat of his body was radiating mine and I felt so comfortable in his arms that I didn't want to go anywhere. But unfortunately I had to, I couldn't risk him waking up and finding us sleeping like this. He would probably blame it on me and start bitching.

I grabbed his hand and pried it off of my waist, carefully making sure that I didn't awake him. Once I was successful in doing so, I grabbed a fresh new pair of clothes and got ready in the bathroom.

By the time I got out, Sasuke was sitting sleepy on the side of the bed. He looked at me with tired eyes, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the hospital to help out like Gaara-san asked me to do so," I replied, grabbing one of the keys in the night table.

"I'll walk you there." He stated.

"Really? We really shouldn't leave Naruto all alone." I hesitated.

"Knowing the Dobe he would probably sleep in until noon if you let him. Plus, you'd probably get lost going there." I didn't question him any further since he was actually being nice. Seriously, what was up with this guy and his fucking mood swings. He's worse than a pregnant woman!

After he put on a shirt we headed off. On our way, as we passed the front desk the same girl from yesterday was there, reading a magazine. She looked away from it for a brief moment then noticed that Sasuke was approaching and dropped it completely.

"Hey there you! I never caught your name." She said batting her eyelashes like a mad woman.

Sasuke smirked, "Naruto," and walked with me out.

"Bye Naruto! See you later!" The obvlivious woman yelled.

"Wow, nice move." I chuckled, Sasuke just shrugged.

"I hate fan girls."

"At least they aren't fan boys. Try dealing with those." I laughed, I was no longer angry at him for yesterday. His faced turned pale at the thought, which made me laugh harder.

"So, what did Itachi tell you?" He brought up.

I was hoping he would had avoided or had forgotten about that, but apparently he didn't, but keeping something as vital as that was probably not the right thing to do, _"The snake of lies is near, the secrets kept will be revealed, and the helpless girl will gain her way to the top." _I recited. Sasuke didn't say anything for a while.

"Itachi has always been very cryptic," I said.

"Hn."

"What do you think it means?" I asked.

"No idea." He replied.

"What about that story that the guard had told us?"

"What about it?"

"You think that guy might be related to me?"

"Maybe."

We reached the hospitals main entrance, "Well I guess I'll see you later. Thanks for walking with me here."

"Hn."

I waved goodbye and slipped inside the hospital. It was going to be a really long day.

**xOxO**

**And there it is! The latest longest chapter of this story! I'm getting better, aren't I? By the way, If you want to keep up with the progress of the story when I am writing just go into my profile and where it says progress you can see the percentages of the story within itself as well as how far along I am with a chapter and dates on when I could possibly update. Note that dates are probably most likely to change.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Seventh Day

**To begin with: Sorry, but I am going to be slower than usual with the updates. It's that time of the year when school is ending and teachers just want to torture their students and give shit loads of homework. **

**I apologize, but this chapter is going to be very short and repetitive of actual things from the series. **

**I would understand if you hate me.**

**XoXo**

Chapter 8: The Seventh Day

The week in Suna was hectic. Many ninja from Sand had come in to the hospital injured, most of them near death, and with such a low medical staff I was bound to work in the hospital for very long hours as the head medic. When I did get a few hours of sleep at the motel we were staying I was basically all alone. I hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke since the morning after we had arrived. They were busy searching the outskirts of Suna was well as helping them guard at night.

I was in my temporary office looking through medical files of all the patients currently staying at the hospital, checking their status when a loud heavy knock was heard from the door. "Sakura-san!" It was my assistant Dia.

"Yes?" She rushed in panting which immediately worried me.

"Kankuro-sama has been attacked by Akatsuki while in patrol with Sasuke-sama and Naruto-kun!" She cried out. My body stiffened as I heard their names being said. Where they OK? Wait…of course they were OK…the only one she mentioned being injured was Kankuro…

"Shit!" I cursed running out towards the main room of the hospital. During the week I had small lunches with Gaara. He told me about his very devastating childhood and how he had lost his mother at child birth and was shunned by all his family and people except his uncle. He was attached with his uncle but later on discovered that his uncle truly hated him and was out to kill him, he killed him first. His siblings were Temari, who goes to the same school as I and is a Senior, and his brother Kankuro. They weren't terribly close, but they were all the family he had.

When I arrived at the front desk I saw Kankuro's beaten up body. His breathing was heavy and he had his arms flung over Naruto and Sasuke's shoulders. "What happened?" I asked bewilderedly.

"Guy called Sasori, he gave him some type of poison." Sasuke said.

"Dia, get me a stretcher. Tell Rima to have everything prepared for me once I get there. I will be needing two bowls of water please." I ordered as I grabbed Kankuro's medical chart.

"Yes Sakura-san!" Dia went off. The stretcher came by a few seconds later, Naruto and Sasuke helped Kankuro on the stretcher and a nurse, that I had not met, carried him off to his room.

"Alright I need to know exact details of what happened, quickly." I said sitting down on the nearest chair grabbing a pen from my pocket. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other for a brief second then turned there attention at me.

"We were going against another puppet specialist member of Akatsuki named Sasori. Since we have never had much experience with battling with puppets, Sasuke and I let him battle him off alone, still with precaution. At this one moment, somehow Sasori had brought out another puppet behind Kankuro as he was attacking his main one and the puppet shot a couple of senbon. Three of them managed to hit him." Naruto explained.

"I didn't see them on him, where are the senbon?" I asked.

"We took them out." He replied.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Stupid move. I could have sent the senbon out for analysis while I was removing the poison from his body. It would have made things so much easier."

"Sorry Sakura-chan," His face dropped in shame which made me feel guilty. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't trained under the medical field, and he did mean well. I was being too harsh.

I walked up to him and place a hand on his shoulder, "I know you meant well, now let's go." From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke's face soften a bit. He wasn't in such a great state either…both of them weren't. I could notice bags forming in the bottom of both of the boys faces from lack of sleep. They had multiple untreated wounds that seemed to be infected and they looked like they hadn't had a shower in weeks.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Just c'mon."

**xOxO**

We reached Kankuro's room. Three nurses were tending him and my work station was already set up. I told the boys to sit down on the chairs that were placed on the side of the room, making sure that they didn't get into anymore trouble and to remind to treat their wounds later.

_**Liar.**_

It was my inner self. I hadn't heard her in a while.

_**Not only that, but you want to impress Sasuke with your medical skills.**_

'_Shut up!'_

_**Make me!**_

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. Kankuro was laying on the stretcher, his body was shaking and sweating from the poison. His face cringed in pain as it made its way through his vital organs. If I didn't get to him soon, he might die.

Immediately, I grabbed my headband and tied my hair up in a pony tail. I sterilized my hands afterwards for the procedure, the slightest thing could throw off the results. I checked his eyes and then proceeded to checking his mouth and throat.

"The venom is attacking his muscles, mainly the heart." I concluded. The male nurses that were to help me looked at me astonished.

"How could she conclude that so quickly!" One of them said.

"She's been trained by the best." The other one stated.

I felt Sasuke's gaze upon me which made me highly nervous. It would be embarrassing if I screwed over things and not only that I would loose Kankuro. Taking deep breathes; I focused once more on the subject. I raised my hand above the bowl of water, and with my chakra, lifted a portion of it away from the bowl. It hovered in my hands as I moved my hands towards his chest. Focusing on his heart I used my chakra to ever so slowly to remove the toxins from his heart. Black liquid started coming out off his chest and the nurses gasped.

I raised my hand and dunked it into the bowl of water that I had taken the water from, "Next." The male nurse grabbed the bowl I had been using and switched it with another. The procedure continued like that for an hour until I finally was able to get Kankuro out of danger.

"That should be it by now. We shall send the poison for laboratory check and develop an antidote for the rest of the poison that was left," I smiled at the staff and removed my hair from the ponytail I had put.

"Thank you Sakura-san," The staff said in unison. I waved them off and checked over Kankuro once more.

"Nee Sakura-chan! You did an awesome job!" the annoying blonde said from behind.

"Is he out of danger?" Sasuke asked.

"Well he is for the most part; all we need is to prepare the antidote. Now, which of you should I heal first?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Naruto jumped up and down. I chuckled and indicated him to sit on the bed next to Kankuro, and Sasuke the other one.

"Take off everything but your underwear." I said in a serious tone, Naruto looked at me in surprise a blush creeping from his neck.

"Um...O-ok" He did as told and once he was half naked before me I pushed him on the bed and laid him down.

"How long have you been out of Suna?" I asked them, green chakra flowing through my hands as I regenerated the broken tissue of the cuts. They weren't many, but the ones that he did have we very deep.

"Ever since the second day we got here," Naruto said, his face relaxed as I healed him.

"How long have YOU been here?" I was caught by surprise that Sasuke opened his mouth. I couldn't reply to him quickly, careful on how to answer. The truth of the matter was, I knew my complexion didn't look that well. I had been working non-stop for three days and I was basically running on coffee. I had not eaten, slept, or taken a shower in three days and just realizing that made me feel disgusted.

"Three days…" I sighed, continuing to heal Naruto.

"Hn."

I finished healing Naruto and walked up to Sasuke to do the same, I was about to tell him the procedure when he rudely interrupted me, "Don't bother, your chakra is low and you will be needed it for tomorrow when he head back to Konoha."

"But…"

"I'll be another medic to heal me."

I didn't argue with that.

**xOxO**

**Very short, unedited chapter! I'm really sorry, I wanted to update today and I have to finish getting ready because I am going to my best friends Sweet 16!**

**Review?**


	9. VERY VERY Important Please Read

**I have a solid validated excuse on why I have taken so long to post a new chapter. I just have to say, sometimes you think life is going perfectly, and just when you thought it couldn't get any better, it got worse. **

**I lost a close friend of mine a month and a half ago due to suicide. No one knows why he did it, but it impacted my life. My two best friends (they are twins) were his younger siblings, and not only did I have to deal with losing a friend, but completely having to readjust my life in order to accept that my friends are now going to be different, and I definitely needed to be careful of what I said and do around them. The whole school was in total shock and rumors floated around, which made everything more upsetting. Until now, everything is starting to get back in track. But that does not mean that everything is back to the way it use to, because it isn't a part of us has changed, because everything around us did. Now everyone, although other people outside are click don't notice, has turned a slightly bit more serious with life. **

**Don't take life for granted. If you feel depressed and need someone to talk to, do not hesitate. Never keep anything inside, whether you are going through a breakup, someone in your family passed away, you're not doing great in school, or your parents are scolding you. Taking your life is never the answer. Not only are you missing out one the chance to move onto a beautiful future, but you also affect the people around you and the people you care of the most.**

**Even if you are not depressed, and see someone depressed, make their day and talk to them, hang out with them, and make them laugh. Because you never know what is going on through their heads.**

**And if you don't have someone to talk to, you have me. I will give you great advice, be your friend, and make sure you won't regret it. Just never, ever, resort to suicide. My contact information is in my profile.**

**Thank you so much for your understanding. I will start writing ASAP.**

**~EternalDisasters**

**PS. R.I.P Frank Ciappi, you are loved and missed**

**Also, I am only keeping this up for 2 weeks. I hate having author's notes in between chapters. I'll put it in my profile afterwards.**


End file.
